


The promise

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birth, Carlos and Isa becoming parents, Carlos and Lando are only friends here, F/M, Friendship, Lando loves Sacha, Lando's parents are getting divorced here, M/M, Older protecting brother Carlos, Promises, actually they are brothers, baby brother Lando, baby girl - Freeform, being there for each other, cuddling times, daddy Carlos, fear and angst, just love and fluff, like real brothers do, one big fight years ago, protecting and soothing each other, proud uncle Lando, the two are getting together here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: „Don’t matter what will happen, we will always be together.” – “Yeah, nothing will bring us apart. We will always be friends.”Almost two and a half years had passed, since Lando and Carlos had given each other this promise and so many things had happened since that.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz & Lando Norris, Carlos Sainz/Isa Hernáez, Lando Norris/Sacha Fenestraz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	The promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Here I am again (you won't get rid of me so easily) with my first promised one shot.
> 
> Pretty many things happen in this story - it's almost too much fluff to handle, so be warned ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_„Don’t matter what will happen, we will always be together.” – “Yeah, nothing will bring us apart. We will always be friends.”_

Almost two and a half years had passed, since Lando and Carlos had given each other this promise. The young Brit had signed for Mercedes that day, while Carlos stayed by McLaren for the next seasons. They had given each other that promise to save their friendship from everything what will come.

But only three weeks later they had spoken the last time to each other and this was almost two and a half years ago now.

Today Carlos didn’t even know any more what the real reason was. Sure, there had been many little things, which had just become too much in the end. One misunderstanding did follow after the other, on both sides. Mistakes, words which shouldn’t have been said, no time or place to really talk about it, too much pressure, too less understanding and too many emotions.

Somehow the two of them had always managed it to avoid each other over the last two and a half year. On the paddock, interviews, official press conferences, on the track and somehow also on the podium.

Lando was by Carlos’ side, when they were both still driving for McLaren, when the Spaniard had won his first podium and also his first win. Carlos could still remember the day his younger team-mate had won his first podium and months later also his first race.

They were always such a great team, even more. They were friends, best friends. A friendship the two of them had thought would last forever, would be stronger, maybe would be even immune to all the drama. But they were wrong. Got taught better.

Obviously their friendship wasn’t deep nor strong enough to last even one month with being in separated teams. It seemed like their friendship, the time they had spent together, was only façade. They were friends only on the surface. It was for the team, for being team-mates, playing along the game, but in the end they were only always thinking about themselves. No place for friendship any more.

But still it did have hurt a lot in the beginning, because Lando was his companion for such a long time. Even after all this time it did still hurt for Carlos, every time he looked at Lando. But the pain became less, his heart was hurting less, his thoughts weren’t so often at his ex-friend any more. He tried to forget him, to forget the time they had spent together. The time when they had seemed to be best friends.

Maybe this all had a reason, maybe this all was good for something in the end. It was nice as long as it did last. Now the Spaniard was able to only focus on himself any more. Maybe that was why the podiums came like on assembly line now. Maybe Lando had always distracted him too much, had needed too much attention.

But there were also times, when Carlos thought about his ex-team-mate more often than on other days. It were the dark days in his life, which were more present in the last two years than he had wished for. On these days he longed for being able to call Lando. To tell him his problems, his fears, his thoughts. He knew the younger one would have made it to cheer him up with his cheeky, sweet way. But he didn’t even have his actual number.

On some days Carlos only wished it to be like in the good old times, when everything was still alright. He also asked himself, if Lando sometimes missed and needed him too. If he also thought about him, about their good old days, about the fun they had, about everything. Back then the Spaniard wouldn’t have believed it, if someone had told him, that only two years later he wouldn’t know anything about his friend’s life any more.

But here they were. It was true now, it was the reality. Carlos didn’t know anything about Lando’s life any more. He didn’t know if he was still living at his parent’s place, if he had a girlfriend at the moment, if he still loved milk, if he still liked to play computer games or just how he was.

They didn’t follow each other on Instagram any more, but from time to time Carlos looked at his profile to get to know at least some bites of his life. But with time the young Brit stopped to post private things. There were only pictures about Formula One on his account any more, but none of these showed him how he was feeling inside. Of course, they didn’t show that.

The older one only searched his Instagram for some bites of information, when he was feeling bad. He was always so close to write him or call him at these moments, but then he remembered about not having his number any more. Sometimes Carlos even watched some of his ever less becoming streams, just to see his smile and hear his voice again to be able to go on.

The young Brit seemed to be okay, but this could also only be façade, like their friendship. Since Lando had moved to Mercedes he had changed. He had matured, became more quiet and maybe Carlos was only imagine it, but he thought he also smiled less.

Sure Mercedes was different from McLaren. They didn’t have any team challenges there, only made such things when it was really necessary and maybe also written in their contract. Carlos’ new team-mate Daniel and the rest of the team still made this kind of challenges and games. And of course, they had still fun, but it wasn’t the same fun as with Lando.

But still the atmosphere was good at the papaya coloured team and Lando also seemed to get along with his new team-mate George as well. They knew each other since so many years, were maybe even something like friends, even when Carlos knew better now that something like that couldn’t exist in Formula One.

Maybe they also had their fun when the cameras were out, but when they were on they were the strict, professional team they always were. George seemed to be able to finally win his first champion ship, even when the season had just started a few races ago. Also Lando was performing well in the silver arrow, he also still had chances to win it.

But still Carlos didn’t leave the feeling, that something was wrong, that something was bothering him. He knew Lando, he had got to know him well enough, that maybe his change wasn’t his own intention. Maybe he had to change and it wasn’t good for him.

But it really wasn’t Carlos job any more to take care about Lando and his problems. He wouldn’t want his help anyway and the older one had his own problems he had to deal with, so he really shouldn’t waste one thought at Lando. It was the way it was now and it was good so. At least the Spaniard told himself so.

It was already the race weekend in Azerbaijan. Carlos was finally allowed to go to his hotel room, after a long day on the track, the qualification and the many interviews afterwards. He just stepped around the corner, when he saw a thin, familiar body walking in front of him.

It was Lando. First Carlos was kind of shocked, they weren’t so close to each other and all alone since years. The young Brit just stopped right next to his hotel room door. The Spaniard still watched him, as he pulled his key card in the little scanner on his room’s door, to be able to step inside.

Till now Lando hadn’t noticed him, he seemed to be deep inside his thoughts and for one short moment Carlos had played with the thought to greet him with a simple hey, but in the end he did decide against it.

His ex-team-mate was so quickly inside his room and closed the door behind himself, that he didn’t even have a chance. Or maybe the older one was too cowardly. But Lando also seemed like he didn’t want to talk to anybody, just wanted to get inside his room to finally get some peace after this long day and preparing for the race tomorrow.

Just like Carlos had actually wanted to do. After breathing deep inside his lung, he finally went on his way and entered his hotel room right next to Lando’s. Since they weren’t friends any more, they were never in such a situation before. At least not that Carlos had noticed before. But who knew, maybe they already had their rooms right next to each other at some point and he just hadn’t got it.

While the older one took a shower, made himself ready for bed and got into more comfortable clothes, he thought about Lando and how much he had changed. He had grown, was now maybe taller than himself. He still had those cute curls, but his haircut was different now. Carlos had always admired his locks, but he had his hair shorter now, so the curls weren’t that visible any more.

Slowly he had also become some kind of beard, but he always made sure to be saved. Lando had changed into a young, polite man, he wasn’t the little rookie any more. He had matured, he had grown up. Lando really didn’t need Carlos any more.

Finally, the Spaniard made himself comfortable on top of his bed, but didn’t turn on the television. He just wanted to enjoy the silence for some moments, after this stressful and so loud day. While he was laying in the middle of his silent room, he checked his Instagram feed and answered some messages.

Carlos had just decided that he will write his girlfriend, if she had some time to speak with him on the phone, when he heard a noise. First he couldn’t identify it. It was a very quiet noise, he probably wouldn’t have even heard it, if his television had been on.

But when it didn’t stop, when it became even a little louder and so more clearly, Carlos straightened on top of his bed. He looked around himself, before he finally decided to stand up and go to the wall on his left.

Here the noise became quieter, but when he got on the other side of his room, it became louder and more audible again. It came from Lando’s room. And even when the noise was still so quiet, Carlos still knew this all so familiar noise.

Lando was crying.

The Spaniard had to admit himself shocked. Why was he crying? He actually shouldn’t have a reason for that. His qualification was good today, he will start third tomorrow. So what was the reason for his tears? Carlos had always thought that with growing up, the younger one wouldn’t be so hard on himself any more to make himself cry like in his first year.

Maybe Lando hadn’t changed that much like he had first thought. Maybe he was still the young British boy with his cheeky smile and being so lachrymose. Maybe Lando still needed someone from time to time, but it also seemed like he didn’t have this someone at the moment. At least not any more.

Carlos leaned himself against the wall, knowing that behind it his once best friend was crying his eyes out. He did bite down on his lower lip, while he fought with himself about what to do. Should he just turn on his television and pretend like he had never heard anything, because the Spaniard was probably the last person Lando did want to see at the moment or should he forget about everything that had happened between them and be some kind of friend and knock at his door and ask if he could help him.

In the end Carlos couldn’t stand the sobs, cries and whimpers any more. His instincts just told him to get his proud ass over to the little, broken soul, calm him down and give him some comfort. He put his key card and phone inside his pocket, before he stepped outside on the floor to make just three steps to his right, so he was standing right in front of Lando’s hotel room door.

Suddenly Carlos didn’t feel so sure about it any more. What if the young racer will scream at him to get the fuck away from him like the last time they had talked or better said fought? What if he won’t open the door, trying to pretend like he wasn’t inside? What if his presence will make him even more upset and uncomfortable than he already was?

But then the Spaniard could hear this heart-breaking sob through the closed door and his instincts were once stronger than his fear. He just had to help him, even after everything what had happened between them. He couldn’t leave him all alone with his sadness and let him cry through the whole night.

After breathing one more time deep inside his lung, Carlos felt strong enough to lift his hand and knock carefully against the wood. “Lando.” He started. “It’s me, Carlos.” The young Brit would have known his voice and accent anyway, but maybe he had already forgotten about the way his voice did sound over the years.

“I have the room next to yours and I have.. I have heard you crying. Please, open the door.” Then there was silence on both sides of the door. Carlos had just started to think that Lando didn’t want to see him and did now pretend like he wasn’t inside there, when suddenly he could hear noises again. He was really shortly before turning around and going back into his own room again, when he held his breath to listen even closer to find out what he was doing inside the room.

Carlos was more than surprised, when the door in front of his nose finally really opened slowly. Before he had lied, because now they were as close as they weren’t since such a long time, when Lando stood in the doorway and looked for one quick second through his still lightly wet eyelashes like a little puppy up at him.

He had obviously tried it to whip his tears away, but the tracks, his swollen eyes and his red nose were still very visible. It surprised Carlos even more then, that even when it was now the last confirmation for the Spaniard, that it was indeed Lando who had cried his eyes out, he had still opened the door for him.

But the second their eyes met, the young Brit looked away again and murmured with a small voice “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you.” Lando hadn’t greeted him, not like Carlos was expecting a hug or something like that, but in the next second he just wanted to close his door again, thinking that the older one had only knocked at his door, because he had got bothered because of his too loud cries and wanted to tell him now to keep quiet.

“No, please wait. That’s really not why I’m here.” Carlos quickly said, trying to keep the door open with one hand. Surprised but also shocked Lando’s eyes did snap up by his words. He wasn’t expecting them and was now a little nervous what he actually wanted here then.

They stared at each other in silence for some very long seconds. Neither of them dared to move or speak, they just looked at the so familiar faces in front of them, even when they had both changed over the years. It was finally the older one, who had found his voice first, when he said carefully “Can I.. can I come inside?”

Of course, he would have left again, if Lando had told him so, but after eyeing him for some more endless seeming moments, the young racer finally nodded almost unnoticeable his head and let go from the door handle to let his once best friend inside.

Lando sat himself on top of his bed, while Carlos stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. Maybe many things have changed, especially between them, but even without his will the older one had to smile when he saw the mess inside his ex-team-mate’s hotel room. At least that hadn’t changed.

With his head down and with his fingertips playing nervously with each other on top of his lap, Lando sat there like the broken, young soul he actually was. For the next moments Carlos just watched him, while he stood there in the middle of his room. Feeling as lost as the younger one in front of him.

He could tell, Lando tried to keep it together. Carlos really wanted to help him and maybe back then he would have known about what to do or what to say, but he didn’t know anything about cheering him up right now. But he exactly knew that he just couldn’t let him alone any more, he had to find a way to make him feel better. He just had to.

Carefully he stepped a little closer to Lando, but not too close, because he didn’t know how he would react to it or if he even wanted him close at all. As softly as he could, Carlos asked him “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

But that already was it. These few words had already broken Lando, when he buried his face inside his palms to hide his tears, after his expression had cramped with the new tears rolling over the edge of his eyes. Carlos had so much compassion with, god he was feeling so with him, when he had to watch him break down in front of him.

Still, he wasn’t sure, if the younger one wanted his near, his comfort, but when there was one of these heart-breaking, deep sobs again, Carlos just couldn’t hold himself back any more, when he took place right next to Lando and carefully placed his arm over his shaking shoulders.

His body was stiff and tensed next to his, some centimetres still distanced them from each other, while Carlos carefully moved his palm up and down his upper arm. His skin felt cold under his fingertips. The older one let Lando cry in his embrace, he wasn’t able to tell him what had happened trough his sobs and tears. But at least the young racer let Carlos hold him.

While the Spaniard could feel him tremble in his arms, how bad his shoulders were shaking and his deep, heart-breaking sobs, he did realize something from one second to the other. Carlos realized who this was.

This was Lando, _his_ Lando. His best friend, his best team-mate ever, his soulmate. With the young man in his arms he did share so many funny, beautiful and emotional moments. With him he had played FIFA whole nights long. With him together Carlos had celebrated his first podium. With him he could talk with for hours.

The older one had the biggest fun of his life with him together, but they had also shared tough moments. Moments of sadness and tears. Most of the time it was Lando, but the young Brit was also by his side, when some clear tears had rolled down Carlos’ cheeks.

They were able to tell each other everything, they always had the back of each other. And they had made this promise such a long time ago and even when they had broken it already a lifetime ago, Carlos still wanted to hold his promise right now.

Because the crying, young man in his arms was still his little brother.

“Lando. Oh, Lando.” Carlos said caring, while he patted the top of his head, still a few centimetres away from his own body. The older one himself didn’t know any more how he had managed it, but somehow he had easily made it to get them both to lean against the back of the bed.

“Come here, little one. Come to me.” Carlos then gave his friend a real hug. A tight, heart-warming, strong, bear hug. He pulled him as close as possible and his heart almost overflow with warmth and love, the second Lando threw his arms around the Spaniard’s belly and held himself onto his shirt as tight as possible.

“Shsh.. It’s okay, hermanito. It’s okay. I’m here now.” Carlos tried to shush him softly, while he rocked him back and forth in his arms. He let Lando cry out all the tears he had inside his small body, till there weren’t any left any more.

A half eternity had already passed, while the Spaniard had just held him silently tight and secure, before Lando was finally able to tell him the reason of his many tears and sadness. His voice was shaking, he had to gasp for air between every word, but Carlos still understood him, when he whimpered “My. Parents. Are. Getting. Divorced.”

The older one felt pity for his friend instantly. Carlos exactly knew what his family, his parents meant to Lando and he could really imagine about this being the most horrible thing to him. He felt so sorry for the little one and even when before he had thought that he had already spent all his tears, new, even thicker once were rolling down Lando’s cheeks now.

“Oh, hermanito. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The Spaniard whispered into his curls, while he pulled him even closer and Lando wrapped his arms around his neck to bury his face into the crotch of his friend’s neck.

“Carlos. I.. I just can’t choose between the two of them. I want them to stay together. I want us to stay a real family. I just can’t take such a big change. It scares me, because it won’t ever be the same again. It’s horrible and I’m so afraid.” The young man sobbed, while he tried to tell the older one his heart.

“I know, hermanito. I know. But I’m sure they won’t make you choose for only one side. And you all will still stay a family, just a little different.” Carlos tried to calm him down, before he got interrupted by a still shaking voice “But I don’t want it to be different. I want it to stay like it is.”

New deep sobs filled the air, while Carlos tried to soothe his younger friend with stroking his arms, holding his head softly against his collarbone and sliding his fingers in a calm way through his brown curls. The Spaniard himself also almost started to cry, he just couldn’t stand to see Lando that broken.

“I’m sure you won’t believe me now, but everything will be good again. You will see, hermanito. It seems to be the end of the world for you right now, but your parents will still have the same destination. They want you to be happy and they want to be there for you. They only want the best for you. I know this situation scares you, but if they aren’t happy any more then there is no point for them to go on like that. I know they will make the best out of it. You really don’t have to be scared, they will always be there for you and you won’t ever be alone, hermanito.”

Lovingly Carlos kissed the top of Lando’s head, latest now the whole anger, disappointment and sadness from the last years was gone. This was a new start and Lando needed his ex-team-mate so badly at this moment. So he will be there for him, that was what friends were for.

“They also can’t settle who gets our farm. If they can’t find a decision, no one gets it, the house I have grown up will get sold. I’m not ready to move out yet. I don’t want to be alone.” Carlos also knew how bad Lando hung to his parent’s place. Their extensive terrain, the many animals and the house he called his home since he was born.

The Spaniard felt even worse for his friend then. Wasn’t it hard enough for him that his parents were getting divorced? Why did he also need to lose his home, the place he had spent his whole childhood?

Carlos knew he couldn’t change it, but he could at least try to help his friend with being there for him. “I’m sure they will find a solution, hermanito. A good solution for all of you. Try to not think about it any more, about something what could be. Don’t make yourself negative thoughts about things, which probably won’t ever happen. Try to calm down, little one. I will hold you as long as you will need it.”

And so did the Spaniard. He held his younger friend close to his heart, stroked calmly over his still trembling body, giving him some warmth and from time to time he placed kisses into Lando’s brown, familiar curls. He did shush him, when his sobs got deeper and more uncontrolled again, he whispered soft words into his ears. About that everything will be good again and that he won’t ever be alone in his life.

At that moment Carlos was also kind of angry at himself, for being such a stubborn and so proud for such a long time. He was the oldest, the more matured one, he should have made the first step and clear the things between the two of them. He should have known it better.

What in God’s name would he have done, if anything had happened to Lando? What if he would have never ever get the chance to hold him in his arms again and tell him how much he meant to him. Maybe Lando was really the more matured one between the two of them. He was so stupid.

Lando was quiet since already a longer time now. He sobs were gone, his breathing almost into a normal rhythm again and also his tears had seemed to stopped running uncontrolled out of his red eyes. From time to time he still sniffed against Carlos’ shirt, but he didn’t bother about it getting dirty. That was the last thing he did bother about at the moment.

After a half, silent eternity Lando lifted carefully his head to meet a little ashamed his ex-team-mate’s eyes. “Don’t be, hermanito. It’s alright.” Carlos told him with a warm smile, while he whipped the last present tears away from his cheeks. Lando tried to smile back at him, but his lips only formed into a thin line.

The red tear tracks were still visible on the sensible skin of his face and Carlos had to admit about Lando looking so young again at this moment. He looked like the young boy, who had his first day as a Formula One driver so many years ago. All nervous, unsure and scared.

“I know how you feel, little one.” Carlos whispered, before he kissed softly Lando’s tremble. The younger one frowned at him then, while he eyed him confused. Yes, Carlos’ parents weren’t divorced, they were still together, but the older one knew the pain his younger friend was feeling deep inside himself at the moment, even when it was a different kind of pain because of a different kind of reason.

“What do you mean with that?” Lando finally asked him carefully. Half-hearted the Spaniard smiled at him, before he winked off and answered “Nothing, hermanito. Forget about it.” The younger one then straightened in his arms, to have a better look at him and eye his expression even closer.

“No, I have cried myself out at your shoulder for the last hour. Now it’s my turn to listen to you. Please, tell me. I mean, only if you want.” Lando said softly and he did suddenly sound so grown up again. He had changed over the years, Carlos was so proud about him.

“Okay, hermanito. It’s..” The Spaniard started hesitantly, kept quiet for a few moments to breathe deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he said it out loud for the first time since such a long time “My mother. She has cancer.”

“Carlos.” Lando whined, while he shifted in his arms and looked at him all shocked, but also sympathetic. Softly the Spaniard then moved his fingers through his curls, trying to calm him down again, while he told him “Don’t worry, sweetheart. She was stronger, she has made it. She is already on the way to get her old self. It’s alright.”

Like the older one, also Lando had tears glistening in his eyes and they almost fell over the edge of his eyes, when he nodded understanding his head. “What else? What else has happened in your life the last years?” He suddenly asked and looked up at him with big eyes. He really wanted to know more, maybe also because Lando still had his seventh sin for his ex-team-mate and he could feel it that there was something more.

Carlos thought about it for some seconds, because he had never told anyone here, in the world of Formula One about it and also not about his mother’s sickness. He had wanted to keep his problems outside here, so he could only focus on his job, and even without knowing it, Carlos could still feel that Lando had tried the same. But it had felt good to tell his old friend about his mother, maybe he would also feel better after telling him the second thing, which didn’t let him sleep during the nights. Maybe the weight on his shoulders would be less, if he would share it with Lando.

“Alright. I don’t know where to start, a lot has happened in the last months, but the most..” Carlos had to stop then, when his lip began to shake and fresh tears made his view blurry. “Isa and me, we.. we have tried to become a baby. After trying it for months, she finally got pregnant. It was the best time in my whole life, the best feeling ever, but then..”

The Spaniard had to stop here once more, while Lando used the pause to crawl even closer and take his shaking hands, while doing so. His first tear fell, when he finally said it out loud “She was in her twenty-second pregnancy week, when she lost the baby.”

“Oh, no. Carlos. I.. I’m so sorry for both of you.” Lando said and meant it with his whole heart. “It.. It would have been a boy. I already saw myself carrying him around the paddock in my arms. I have also already seen myself with him, how I would teach him how to drive a card. He was so tiny and so helpless.”

Carlos wasn’t aware about that he had lost the control over his tears since a long time. They were running down his cheeks like little rivers and the last brick of his wall, the wall he had built up while he flew around the world for his dream job, finally broke, when Lando crashed against his chest and held him close.

Like Carlos had done it before, the younger one tried to soothe his older friend now. “I.. I don’t know what to say, Carlos. I’m so sorry. You two would have deserved it to be parents. You would have been a great dad, I know it.” Like he was his rock in the surf, the Spaniard hold himself onto his smaller friend’s body, while he cried silent tears and saw the picture of the little, cold body in front of his inner eyes.

“We have waited then. As long as the doctors had told us and as long as Isa had needed, but till now she didn’t get pregnant again.” Carlos said between heart-breaking sobs, before he could feel Lando sliding his fingers through his dark mane. “I’m sure the two of you will make it again. You and Isa are the born parents.”

Carlos let himself fall in his friend’s arms for some moments, it felt good to get hold, especially when it were Lando’s arms around his chest. It warmed up the Spaniard’s heart about the lovingly way his ex-team-mate tried to soothe him. “I’m really sorry, Carlos.” The young racer whispered against his hair and made the older one so shiver.

Slowly Carlos straightened himself, before he whipped the rest of his tears away with the back of his hand and answered as strong as he could “It’s okay, little one. I mean, it’s not okay, but we will be okay. It just needs time and patient, a lot even. But we will be fine.”

The two of them then smiled at each other, really smiled for the first time tonight. Following a long silence hugged the two of them. It felt like they eyed each other a half eternity, asking themselves what else had happened in the other ones life in the last years, what they have missed. Admitting themselves how much the man opposite had changed, but in the end they were still the same.

Lando was the one, who broke the silence first, when he said with a sorry voice “Carlos. I.. I’m so sorry about what had happened. I was so blind, so stupid. It was all my..” But the Spaniard quickly stopped him with taking his hands into his, moving his thumbs up and down the back of his hands and interrupting his words with “Don’t. Don’t, hermanito. Not tonight. Let us agree to it, that we were both blind and stupid, even when I don’t know any more why we have even broken our promise.”

“You still remember about it?” Lando asked surprised, while his face lighted up. “Sure I do. Even after everything, you are still my little brother.” New tears were glistening in both of their eyes, but now it were tears of happiness. “And you are still my older brother, Carlos. I still need you so bad and I have missed you so much.”

The Spaniard ruffled through his messy curls, before he pulled him closer again and whispered “I also need you in my life so badly, little one. And God, I have missed you so much, you little dork.” They both giggled all happily and relieved, before they both agreed that something like that won’t ever happen to them again.

For the next hours they kept laying in Lando’s bed and talked about God and the world. About everything and nothing. They shared stories of their lives no one else in the paddock knew. They told each other secrets and funny memories. It almost felt like in the good old times again. No, it exactly felt like that again.

It was way over midnight, Lando did jaw already every few moments and when they were both silent for a longer time, the young racer asked with an almost shy voice “Carlos, would you mind.. I mean only if you want.. I just don’t want to be alone.. would you..”

“I will stay.” The Spaniard ended the sentence for him, which caused Lando to smile shyly with rosy cheeks. It wouldn’t be the first time they would share a bed together, even when the last time was already long ago. They had stayed at their team-mate’s room, after playing FIFA into the night and they were both too lazy and tired to drag themselves into their own rooms.

Or they had fallen asleep, while they had watched a movie and when they had woken up in the middle of the night again, they were once again too lazy and exhausted to leave the warm sheets. In these nights they had cuddled and snuggled, of course only platonic, like best friends did.

And so the two of them also did tonight and while Lando had his eyes already closed, Carlos whispered into the darkness “Good night, hermanito. Everything will be good, you will.” Already half asleep the young Brit smiled grateful to himself, before he answered sleepily “Good night, Carlito. I can’t wait to see another Smooth operator running around the paddock.”

~~~~~~~

_Almost one year later.._

This morning, Carlos was the happiest man on the whole wide world. He still couldn’t believe his luck or how he did deserve this all here. How he did deserve _her_. Like always when the Spaniard looked down at the little girl, at his little girl, laying there all peacefully asleep in her small nursery, warm tears began to build up in his happy eyes and he just couldn’t take his eyes away from her any more.

Little Valentina was only a few hours old, but he still already loved her with his whole heart and he really couldn’t imagine a life without her any more. The baby girl had wrapped her daddy so easily around her little finger and she did owe his whole from love and proud swollen heart. Finally, finally they had made it. Isa and he had finally become parents and even from such a sweet angel like her.

All carefully and gently Carlos stroked over her tiny head and through her long, dark fluff. Valentina’s in a pout formed lips began to move by her father’s soft strokes and the saliva around her lips made little bubbles, while doing so.

When the Spaniard stroked with the back of his index finger her warm, round cheeks, he thought about everything what had happened the last months and finally he came to decision that his life was with the arrival of his little girl really perfect now.

Everything had become good, everything was well. Carlos’ mother was finally completely healthy again. Isa was good after giving birth to their little sunshine and also Valentina was more than just fine. And the Spaniard himself couldn’t stop to smile over both of his ears since his little girl was born.

Lando and he had held the promise they had given each other that one night. They were still best friends, actually even brothers. The bond between the two of them was even deeper than before now. Nothing could bring the two of them apart any more.

The last few months were probably the best of his life so far. Carlos had won the championship and with Lando becoming second, a dream for them came true. The older one always said, that the thought about finally becoming a dad made him invincible.

First Isa and he didn’t want to tell anybody about the baby. They were too afraid about maybe losing the baby again with saying it out loud and they didn’t want to make everyone’s hope up. They wanted to wait to make sure everything was going alright.

The only one, who know about Isa’s pregnancy since the beginning was Lando. Carlos told him the day his girlfriend had made the pregnancy test and after they had somehow managed to calm down again, after seeing it was positive.

The Spaniard had asked Lando if he could come over, so he could tell him the big news. Lando had thrown his arms around his neck instantly, after Carlos had almost screamed it at him, because he was afraid about bursting, if he won’t be able to say it out loud in the next moment.

“Oh, my god. Carlos. I’m so, so happy for both of you. You will become a dad. You will finally be a dad.” Lando had squeaked into his ear, while they both just stand there and held each other tightly. Tears of happiness were running over Carlos’ cheeks and also his friend’s eyes were glassy, when they pulled away again, so he could please him to keep it secretly for now.

Understanding Lando agreed to it, of course. He could understand his friend, his situation and their fears, but still they both couldn’t stop smiling and imagine it what kind of things they will show Carlos’ little son or daughter in the paddock, even when Isa rolled her eyes during this kind of conversations and just smiled about their excitement.

Carlos wasn’t disappointed, when his girlfriend and he found out about become parents from a little girl. Sure, he had always dreamed about teaching his son racing cards, having a mini version of himself, but it didn’t change his happiness for one second.

It didn’t matter, as long as the baby was all healthy. And having a mini version from Isa was also very great and who knew, maybe the little girl would also like to get taught by her father how to race and also having the dream about becoming a Formula One driver one day.

Also Lando was very excited, when he got told the news. He said, that he could finally start to buy things for the baby, now that he knew he had to buy presents for a girl.

Just a few weeks later, they got told from the doctor to be as sure as possible, that the baby was all healthy and the pregnancy went more than just well so far. Sure, Carlos and Isa had told their family about the baby, when she had started to show, but now they could finally go public with it and even when the Spaniard never really shared such private things, he still couldn’t wait to show the whole world, that he was becoming a dad.

Also Lando couldn’t hold his fingers still any more and posted also sweet pictures about what things he had already bought for the baby on his Instagram account, writing under the post that he can’t wait to be an uncle.

Things had also changed in his best friend’s life. Lando’s parents got really divorced, but they had agreed to that his father could keep the farm, where the young Brit and his siblings had grown up. So Lando could keep his room and often spent time by his father.

His mother had found a nice boyfriend and together they have bought themselves a house close to her son. The young racer had a room on his own there too, whenever he stayed a few days by his mother’s place.

The Norris family always spent Christmas, Birthdays and all the other holidays together, which was one of Lando’s biggest wishes. It was kind of funny, but after their divorce Lando’s parents came along with each other better again. They talked to each other, they even laughed together and all the fights were forgotten.

Often Lando’s mother and father were at the same time at the paddock to support their youngest son and Lando’s sake they never fought in his presence again. And Carlos exactly knew what this all meant to his friend. Everything turned out good for him as well.

Lando himself had used the new situation to finally move out from home. Since his childhood friend Sacha was back from Japan, they spent a lot of time together again and so the decision wasn’t so difficult for Lando any more, when the two young men decided to be room-mates again.

They had a nice flat pretty close to Carlos’ in London, so they saw each other almost daily. Sacha and Lando were a dream team, like the Spaniard always called them and Carlos was also the first and only one the young Brit told him about his sexuality.

He could tell that something did bother his best friend since a longer time, but he hadn’t come to him to tell him his worry, so on one afternoon, when it were just the two of them in Carlos’ flat, he just asked Lando about what was wrong and telling him that there wasn’t anything wasn’t an opinion. Carlos just knew him too well, he knew there had to be something.

The older one could tell it still wasn’t easy for Lando to talk about it, even when it was him, his best friend. The one he could tell everything. So Carlos tried to make a joke to soften the situation, after Lando had finally said it out loud for the first time in his life and tears of shame were glistening in his eyes, when he replied “God, I hope it’s not me. I mean, I would understand it if you would have a crush on me, but I have a girlfriend and soon also a little baby. I just can’t leave my girls for some British nerd. You just need to understand that.”

Lando rolled his eyes in response and while he boxed his elbow into his best friend’s side, his cheeks blushed even more, even when he wasn’t feeling that tensed and nervous any more. “Don’t worry, it’s really not you, you jerk.”

Carlos then placed his arm over Lando’s shoulders and pulled him softly into his side, when he whispered into his curls “Don’t worry, hermanito. I’m so proud about you and you can be whoever you want. It’s okay as long as it is you. I love you.”

He could feel the young Brit tightening his grip around his shirt and he also saw him closing his eyes, taking at the moment, being relieved and thankful about his best friend’s reaction and support after saying it out loud for the first time. “I love you too.” Lando whispered back and then also Carlos had to close his eyes for some moments.

They held each other tightly, till Lando pulled away and beamed up at his best friend like he was new born, even when there was still one single tear making its way down his cheek. Gently Carlos pulled it away with his thumb, while he framed carefully his friend’s face and couldn’t believe himself how damn proud he was about Lando.

“So, and now tell me who the lucky one is? For whom does your heart beat?” The Spaniard watched his friend biting down on his lip and after raising his eyebrows at him and showing him one encouraging smile, the younger one finally said it out loud “It’s Sacha.”

Over the next weeks the two of them made kind of plan, how Lando could make his room-mate nice eyes, how he could wrap him around his little finger, how he could find out, if he did feel the same for him. The older one tried to give Lando tips how to handle his feelings for Sacha right and how he had to handle them.

It happened more than once, that the young Brit ended up in his best friend’s arms, because he was crying his eyes out because of love sickness and because he didn’t know what to do any more. In these moments the Spaniard wanted to help his friend so badly, but at the same time he knew he could just hold him close, trying to soothe him and encourage him to finally tell Sacha his feelings for him. He couldn’t go on like that forever, it did break Lando.

Carlos already tried to bring his younger friend to do the next step since months, to finally ask Sacha out for a date and one evening their whole plans weren’t necessary any more, when Lando suddenly stood in front of his door and the second the Spaniard opened it he fell him around his neck and told him with a high, happy voice.

“He has kissed me, Carlos. He has kissed me on the mouth not even one hour ago. I’m so fucking happy.” Being relieved and also very happy for his friend, the Spaniard pulled him closer and held him while tears of happiness rushed down Lando’s rosy cheeks.

When the young man in his arms had finally calmed down enough, Carlos brought some space between their bodies, while he held his friend by his upper arms and eyed him curious “And now tell me everything, hermanito.”

Lando’s cheeks blushed and he began to suck his lower lip between his teeth, when the Spaniard ruffed his curls. “Don’t even think about not telling me every detail now, after I had to listen to you and your fair about Sacha doesn’t want you the same way as you like him, and that since months.”

Lando boxed playfully his friend’s arm, while Carlos closed the door behind himself and they both got into his living room to have one of the most emotional talks ever. That was months ago, Sacha and Lando were together now, even when till today only Carlos and Isa knew about them.

Next to Valentina’s grandparents, also Lando had promised to get into the next plane to visit their newest family member. The young Brit was for some testing in Abu Dhabi over the summer break, because this year it all seemed like he was going to be the new world champion, Carlos was second right behind him.

Valentina was born yesterday evening and the first thing the Spaniard had done, after he had somehow managed to stop crying tears of joy and his hands weren’t shaking so much any more, was calling Lando. Because everything had happened so fast, he was only able to inform his best friend, after Isa had given birth to their little girl.

First he had played with the thought to just send Lando a photo from his baby girl’s tiny hand, without any text, just the picture. But finally Carlos had decided against it, because he wanted to hear and also see his best friend’s face, when he will tell him about his dream finally coming true. The Spaniard even went outside on the floor, so his two girls didn’t get interrupted, when Lando and he would be all loud and overjoyed, because they won’t be able to hold it back. Carlos already knew that now, before he even called his best friend.

He was aware about it being still in the middle of the night or very early in the morning at Abu Dhabi, depends on how you want to see it, but Lando had pleaded him to call him if the little girl will decide to finally show herself while he was gone.

Of course, the young Brit instantly knew what had happened in the second he saw the caller ID and the time on his phone. Even before Lando had answered the call, he had already started crying and the first minute the two friends were crying together on the phone.

“I knew she would come when I’m gone. I knew it, I shouldn’t have gone. She is a Sainz, she will be fast. Damn, I should have stayed. I can’t wait to see her.” Lando had said between sobs, smiles and new tears. Carlos' theory was that maybe his daughter did that really on purpose. Like her dad she liked to tease the Brit.

The sobs finally turned into screams and he could hear and watch Lando jumping up and down on his bed all happily and best he had wanted to do the same, to join him, to hold him close.

Without letting Carlos got to words again, Lando went on with telling him how freaking happy he was for him and Isa. His voice did already start to shake once more, but the young racer kept on with questioning if everything was alright with the three of them, if Carlos had passed out while Isa had given birth and if Valentina had the same cinnamon eyes like him.

The older one tried to answer all of his friend’s questions as good as he could, while he was also crying and still couldn’t believe what had just happened. Lando had told Carlos in the end, that he will take the next flight on Monday in three days to finally meet the new Sainz.

The young Brit had also pleaded his friend to send him a picture of the baby girl and after hanging up, Carlos sent him one with pleasure. Damn, he was so proud about what Isa and he had made.

Valentina was sleeping peacefully in her mother’s arms, so the Spaniard could only make a picture from her profile. From her sweet nose, she definitely had from Isa and the dark fluff, she definitely had from her father. Lando couldn’t hold himself with texting back every heart emoji he could find on his phone.

Carlos also finally sent his best friend the picture, where his daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger and writing under it, that he had never ever believed he could be that happy.

Carlos was still stroking gently his little girl’s cheeks, before he moved down to her tiny hand so she could take his index finger into her small fist again, like she used to do since she had opened her eyes for the first time.

Lovingly the Spaniard stroked over her fingers with his so big looking thumb and whispered down to her “Wait till you will see your uncle Lando, mi princesa. He can’t wait to finally meet you.”

In the very next second the door to their one-bed-room opened and Carlos had actually thought it would be Isa, being finished with her check-up for today and the Spaniard just stood up and wanted to help her, when not the mother of his daughter, but a big, gigantic teddy bear stood in the door way.

Carlos tilted his head confused and eyed the stuffed animal for a few seconds, but then he spotted the familiar Nike shoes behind the teddy bear. “Lando?” The Spaniard still asked with a frown, because the young Brit should actually still be in Abu Dhabi, Lando himself had told him he would come back on Monday.

But it was really him, when Lando’s brown curls appeared next to the bear’s ears and he glanced over the animal’s head at his friend. “Hey, Carlos.” The young Brit said, while he had all trouble to get the big stuffed animal through the door, it was actually bigger than him.

“Wow, you actually couldn’t have found a bigger one, right?!” The Spaniard asked him all amused, while he helped his friend inside the room. “No, not really. Mister Bear was Sacha and my new room-mate for the last weeks.” Lando told him out of breath, before he placed the stuffed animal finally onto the chair in the corner.

“But don’t worry, he hasn’t seen anything he wasn’t allowed to.” Lando teased, before he smiled at his friend and quickly closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around the taller one.

“Hey, you.” Lando whispered, his cheek pressed against Carlos’ chest. “Hey, there. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you, but shouldn’t you still be testing?” The older one asked curious, before the young Brit pulled away a little, so he could look up at him.

“Sure, but I didn’t want to. I just couldn’t sit still any more and I also couldn’t concentrate any more. I took the next flight just hours later and here I am. I just couldn’t wait to see the little Spanish princess any more.” Lando answered truthfully, before Carlos’ leaned down to press a kiss against his forehead.

“Where is she at all? I can’t wait to see her.” The young racer told his friend all impatient, while looking around the room and his eyes suddenly fell on the nursery. While Carlos went over to his little daughter, Lando kept standing right where he was, almost like he was suddenly frozen.

“Hey, mi princesa. Come here, come here to daddy. Look, someone is here to meet you.” The Spaniard whispered down at his daughter, while he took her carefully up into his arms. Lando’s eyes widened and his mouth fell wide open, when he saw the tiny bunch of life in his friend’s arms.

“What is it? Come over, hermanito.” Carlos said all amused about his friend’s reaction, but the young Brit still seemed to be unable to move his body. It was funny, because Lando had waited for so long to finally meet the little girl, he was actually even more impatient than Carlos, and now she after she had finally arrived, he couldn’t make a move any more. So the older one stepped closer to him, so his best friend could have his first look at little Valentina.

Lando’s body and vocal cords were still frozen, while he stared down at the baby. “Do you want to take her?” Carlos offered with a warm smile on his lips, because his friend’s reaction was priceless. Lando was excited for so long and now when he was finally able to meet his daughter, he didn’t know what to do or what to say.

Urgently he finally nodded his head wildly, still unable to say anything and he could also only lift his hands, so Carlos could place Valentina into the safety of his friend’s arms. “That’s your uncle Lando, mi princesa. I think he is more nervous and excited to meet you than you right now.”

It was true, because Valentina was still sleeping all peacefully, while Lando looked down at her like the sweet angel she was. “Carlos. She.. She is so beautiful.” The young Brit stammered with shaking lips, while his eyes flicked between his friends and the baby in his arms.

The Spaniard smiled down at the two of them, taking in this precious moment for the rest of his life. With trembling fingers the young racer carefully tried to stroke her rosy cheeks, while he began to sniff quietly and silent tears ran down his cheeks, just the same as by Carlos.

“My god, she is beautiful, so beautiful. And so incredible tiny.” Lando said more to himself than to his friend, but his words were addressed on him again, when he spoke “Carlos. She looks so much like you, but she is still so beautiful.”

The older decided to ignore that and just rolled his eyes dramatically. The young man cradled the baby carefully in his arms, while he smiled down at her with a big, wide grin. “Where is Isa?” Lando asked after his friend’s girlfriend, while he still couldn’t take his eyes away from Valentina any more.

“She has some routine tests, but she is alright and will be here soon.” Carlos told him, before he ruffled through the proud uncle’s curls. “I’m so happy you are here.” The Spaniard whispered and when their eyes met they smiled grateful overjoyed at each other.

To two of them finally took place on the edge of the bed next to them. Carlos sat himself pretty close to his friend, so they could both look down at the baby in Lando’s arms. Valentina suddenly began to move and whine a little. The older one had expected his friend to get nervous, maybe even handling her over into her father’s arms again.

But to the Spaniard’s surprise, Lando did handle the situation on his own and pretty well even, when he began to rock the baby back and forth in his arms, tried to shush her gently and stroked with his finger gently over her fist.

Valentina opened her hand instantly for Lando’s finger and she seemed to have noticed it, that this index finger didn’t belong to her dad, when she opened her lids and looked up at him with her big, cinnamon eyes.

The young Brit began to tear up once more, when she didn’t take her eyes away from him any more and squeezed his finger as good as she could. “Hey, baby girl. How are you? I’m your uncle, your coolest uncle by the way.” Introduced himself by Valentina, before he leaned down and kissed her round cheek.

~~~~~~

_Two years later_

“Uncle Landoooo!”

Everyone, really everyone in the paddock already knew to whom belonged this sweet, high baby girl voice. Valentina Sainz was once again looking for her favourite uncle. And she exactly knew where she would find him, when she ran down to the Mercedes’ pit.

Her long, dark brown hair was braided like usual and she also had her favourite stuffed animal tight under arm. The meerkat, Valentina’s and her father’s favourite animal, which had Lando given to her, next to the thirteen other presents, to her second birthday a few weeks ago and this time he had made sure about that she could carry it around, in contrast to the big teddy bear he had brought into the hospital back then.

Lando had already heard her calling after him since a long time, probably when she had run out of the McLaren box and had made her way down the pit lane. A smile played instantly on his lips, while he stopped the things he was doing in the same moment and made his way outside.

“Uncle Landooooo!” Valentina squeaked once more, when she finally saw him. The young Brit was kind of afraid about her falling, when she speeded up her tiny steps and waddled closer to him with the sneakers he had designed for her. Lando met her half-way, before he got down on his knees and she crashed with a big momentum into his arms.

The Brit pulled her close, before he stood up with her together, spinning a half circle while doing so. “Hey, who do we have here? Isn’t this my favourite Spanish princess?” Lando asked her, with a frown but also a smile on his lips.

Valentina’s cheeks heated up whenever he called her like that, and she pressed her tiny tongue against her teeth. “I have missed you, cadron.” Carlos, Isa and Lando were still pretty happy about, that she couldn’t repeat her father’s word exactly.

The young racer started to laugh, before he said still all amused “But we have seen each other the last time at breakfast this morning.” Lando took her into the Mercedes building and taking so everyone’s eyes on them.

“I know, but this was already daaays ago.” She said and showed him with her tiny arms how long ago this was for her and made her uncle so to smile even brighter. Her stuffed animal had almost fallen to the ground, while doing so, but Lando could catch it in the last second. “You are right, sweetheart. That was such a long time ago. Way too long. I have missed you too.”

Lovingly he kissed her warm cheek, before he showed her some things in their motor home. “I have seen you on the TV. I have noticed your helmet.” Valentina told her uncle, while Lando had placed her on one clean table and handled her one of her favourite sweets he had always in his pockets in the case she will come over and visit him.

“How was I?” Inquired Lando, while he stuffed three sweets at once into his mouth. “You were great, like always. But my daddy was better than you.” Valentina told him all proudly with raised eyebrows. God, she had so much from her father.

Lando then put on a big pout, acting like he was very close to tears. “Nooo, uncle Lando. Don’t be sad. Maybe you will be better than my daddy tomorrow.” Valentina tried to cheer him up, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled herself close to him. Her hugs and cuddles were simply the best. That she definitely also had from her father.

“Thank you, sweetheart. So you will watch me tomorrow again, even when your daddy will still beat me?” Lando whispered into her ear, while he also cuddled her and kissed the top of her head. “Sure. I will always watch you. You are my favourite uncle.”

They both smiled at each other, before Valentina’s eyes widened and she asked all excited “Can we play hide-and-seek?” Because the Brit was never able to say no to her big, beautiful eyes, damn she also had them from her father and like him she exactly knew how to use them right, he could never say no to her.

So Lando let her on the ground again and with hands covering her eyes and her stuffed animal still under her arm she counted down. Next to numbers she also mixed letters and animals into it, which made Lando giggle, while he did hide himself behind some boxes.

He always made sure to leave a hint for her, so she could find him quicker. Today the arm of Lando’s to his hips lowered race suit, looked out of his hiding place. Easily Valentina found her uncle and began to squeak, when their eyes met. With a big momentum Lando pulled her up into his arms and tickled her tiny belly.

“How do you always find me so quickly?” He asked her played confused and desperately. “Cause you aren’t good in this play.” She told him, still giggling and everyone around them laughed as well.

“Have you actually told your parents where you will go?” Lando asked Valentina, after she had calmed down again. With her finger tapping against her mouth, she looked questioning back at him, before she shrugged her shoulders and said “Maybe. I don’t know any more. But they do know anyway where I am.” It caused Lando to laugh out loud. The little girl always managed it to make him happy, even when his day was even so horrible.

“That’s true, but maybe we should still go over to them and show them that I have held my promise to only sit you inside my Formula One car when you are three years old.” So the two of them made their way over to the McLaren motorhome. Valentina pointed at things and her uncle always had to tell her for what these were used or why it had this colour, while pink would have looked so much better.

Arrived, the little girl began to scream in Lando’s arms, when she saw her parents “Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Lando hasn’t sat me in his car. I promise.” Carlos and Isa were talking to each other, when they heard their daughter coming closer in her uncle’s arms.

“That’s good news, mi princesa. Because before you can sit in uncle Lando’s car, you first have to sit in a real Formula One car. In the very best even.” Carlos told his daughter, while Lando gave Valentina back into her father’s arms and rolled his eyes by his friend’s statement.

In contrast to him, the little girl giggled and said that she will choose on her own who had the best car. The three grown-ups around her began to laugh out loud, getting the whole motorhome’s attention, like always when Valentina entered the room.

Besides, she went on, she still needed that pink all shiny and glistening helmet with the sweet meerkat on it, uncle Lando had promised her to design. Only then she was a real driver like her daddy and uncle, only then she could take a seat in one of their cars.

Hours later, they just had a very delicious dinner, his little daughter was already asleep on top of her father’s lap with her thumb inside her mouth. Like always she did look an angel then, so cute and loveable. And Carlos still had to ask himself how he did deserve this all here.

Isa next to him leaned deeper into her chair, the baby inside her belly seemed to make her some trouble again. Yes, they were going to become parents once again. After Valentina, they hadn’t really tried it to get pregnant again, they hadn’t planned it, were happy with how it was. But then it just happened. Maybe because their whole focus wasn’t on becoming pregnant any more, maybe because of that it was so easy this time.

It was a boy. A tiny, Spanish boy was growing inside his girlfriend’s belly and just thinking about it brought tears into Carlos eyes. Isa still rubbed her hands over her ever growing belly, still trying to calm down their son inside.

Carlos leaned carefully closer to her, trying to not wake their daughter with his movements, to cover her soft lips with his. Showing her so how much he worshipped her and how grateful he was for the things she did for him, to make their family even better.

The day Valentina found out her little sibling will be a brother, she asked curiously if it will be the same as with her daddy and Lando. Because he always called her uncle _hermanito_. Carlos could only agree to that. Valentina will love her little brother as much as her daddy loved Lando.

“I love you three so much.” The Spaniard told her, while they were looking deep into each other eyes. Like always when Carlos laid his warm palm on top of Isa’s belly, their son inside stopped to kick her and calmed down again.

Carlos kissed her once more, while he kept his hand on top of his girlfriend’s belly before he leaned back into his own chair again and pulled his daughter closer against his chest while doing so.

Opposite of the little family were sitting Lando and Sacha. The two of them were kind of official pair now. Of course, they didn’t tell everybody about it and they also didn’t post anything on their social media sides about their relationship already now, but they also didn’t hide themselves any more. They had finally dared the next step after so many months and one day they will be able to be completely opened up about their relationship.

Carlos was still so proud about Lando and also about Sacha about them not being ashamed about whom they really were any more. And the Spaniard would definitely fight everyone, who would say something against the two of them or their sexuality. Carlos would do anything for his best friend and his boyfriend to keep them save.

But for now, they were happy the way it was. Lando had spent with Sacha together three weeks in Argentina at his boyfriend’s home over the summer break. Every day Carlos had got new pictures from the two of them and what they had experiences the whole day.

The Spaniard liked the one picture best, where Lando was riding a horse all on his own, or better he was clutching it with his arms and legs, but at least he had somehow managed it to not fall off of it. And Carlos also really adored the photo where Sacha and he were sitting together on one horse and the Brit had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, looking so incredible happy.

After their holidays, Lando announced he had Valentina-withdrawal-symptoms, why he took the little girl from her parents away and only gave her back after three days. The little girl really liked to spend some time with her cool uncles together, sleeping over at their place and eating way too many sweets. Lando and also Sacha did enjoy their time together as well and they did love her to the moon and back, like Valentina always called it.

Like Carlos and Isa before, the two of them seemed to have a moment now, while they looked at each other like the two love birds they actually were. They were holding hands, had their fingers linked into each other and seemed like they didn’t want to pull away anytime soon, while they stroked their knuckles and the back of their fingers with their thumbs.

Carlos was proud about Lando. He was proud about everyone on this table. And overall he was happy, he was so happy. Happy for the life he had got, happy for having such a great friend by his side, happy to have such a sweet daughter, happy to have such a beautiful girlfriend, happy to become a dad soon once again and happy that Lando and he held their promise, forever.

And yes, he meant _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys say after so much fluff and sweetness? :)
> 
> I for myself have to say, that I really enjoyed to write about Carlos and Lando only being friends once, acting like brothers to each other.  
> Carlos is the perfect, protecting older brother, while Lando is the sweet, a little crazy baby brother. These rolls fit so perfect to them.  
> I really had a lot of fun portraying the two of them like that.
> 
> And I'm sure, they will always find back to each other, even when their fight was still so big and bad. They just need each other, no matter what had happened between them. Their lives are always better with the other one included, than without.
> 
> And I just can't get enough from daddy Carlos and proud (cool) uncle Lando. I can so see that. Just can't wait to see that one day in real life. I'm already in tears right now just thinking about it.
> 
> Next to Isa, I also really, really like Sacha. I know, Lando and he aren't together in real life like Carlos and Isa, but still I could imagine it ;) The two boys would look great together, that's why I choose the two of them being together in this one.
> 
> However, now I want to hear your oppinions about this story and everything that had happened (and also between the lines).
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!! I'm soo curious and can't wait for some comments :)
> 
> P.s. It feels great to be back again :)


End file.
